Homestuck Shipping Drabbles
by RoyalWriter
Summary: Alright so this fanfiction is basically a place for me to post my drabbles of things that I ship or that were requested. So feel free to request ships in the reviews, I will write any pairing! I hope you enjoy and please review.
1. DirkxJake, Sick Day

Dirk pried his eyes open with a groan. He felt terrible, soaked in his own sweat, and his head pounding. It seemed that he had gotten sick. Oh well, there was nothing to it. He would get up, and go on with his day as if nothing was wrong. No sense in getting Jake all worried.

While Dirk had been deciding on this, Jake had woken up and put on his glasses.

"Morning Dirk!" Jake chirped, his usual cheerful self even first thing in the morning.

"Morning dude." Dirk attempted to pull himself up as well, but his vision swam and he sunk back down. Swearing under his breath he tried again, this time succeeding with some difficulty. Once his vision cleared he noticed Jake staring at him, his green eyes clouded with worry.

"Dirk, are you alright?"

"Course I'm fine-" Dirk tried to brush it off as nothing, but before he could Jake put a hand on his forehead.

"Bloody hell Dirk! You're burning up! Stay right here, you aren't leaving bed today!" Jake then attempted to shove Dirk back under the covers, and for once Dirk let him. It seemed that the day would be spent with his boyfriend taking care of him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. KarkatxTerezi Movies

** Alright so I am posting this early on behalf of a request. I hope you enjoy and please keep the requests coming guys! Sorry it's so short. **

Terezi giggled as Karkat dragged her down the hallway to his respite-block, offering no resistance. He was forcing her to watch a romantic comedy with him tonight, and she was only looking forward to it because she got to spend time with him.

"Karkales, isn't it rude to take a blind girl to see a movie? It's not like I can actually see what's happening." She teased lightly, amused by the smell of his cheeks turning red.

"Ah fuck I forgot. I figured that you could smell it or lick the screen or whatever the fuck it is you do…" Karkat swore heavily, clearly nervous and trying to scramble to find a way to fix it.

Terezi cackled again, letting him suffer for a few minutes before stopping his nervous rambling. "Don't worry about it! I was just messing with you anyways. The movie isn't the best part." With another grin she leaned over and kissed his scowling lips, managing to get them to rise in a small smile.


	3. JohnxDave, Confession

** This one is for Obessivefangirl03 who requested some DavexJohn fluff! Thanks for requesting and here you go. You rock. Don't forget to review and request if you enjoyed guys!**

Dave braced himself, taking a minute to make sure he was calm and collected behind his shades before adjusting his backpack and following John into his house. This was going to be it, this was going to go down in history as the day that Dave Strider finally admitted that he had gay ass feelings for his best bro John Egbert. And hopefully it would also go down in history as the day that John Egbert admitted that he had feelings for Dave Strider. Hopefully.

"Daaaaave! Are you even listening?" John slugged Dave lightly in the shoulder to get his attention, before flopping down backwards onto his bed.

A smile tugged at the corners of Dave's mouth, but he quickly turned it into a smirk. "Sorry dude what? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my awesome."

John laughed, his sweet dorky laugh that made Dave's stomach twist, and Dave had to take a minute to calm himself. He was calm, cool as ice on a polar bear somewhere in Antarctica. He could do this, it was easy it was calm. This was just John after all, he would get it.

"So what did you want to tell me?" John brought Dave's attention back to their conversation, snapping him out of it.

"Alright well, you gotta promise not to flip your shit. I mean, this may be a bit overwhelming for you so I'll be sure to speak slowly. Now I know you're in shear awe just by being allowed in the presence of the awesomeness that is Dave Strider, but uh what would you say if you found out you were even more honored by being his crush?" Dave peered nervously at John from behind his shades, trying to calm his racing heart.

John reacted slightly, sitting up and biting his lip. "You uh... You have a crush on me?" John was beet red and that only increased Dave's nerves. He took a few deep breathes. He was Dave fucking Strider. If John didn't like him then whatever, he would find a way to brush it off. Move on. He just really hoped that he did.

"Yeah." Dave muttered it, ready to deny the whole thing.

"Well I didn't… I mean..." John stammered for a minute, before a small smile spilt his face. "I like you to. I just didn't know you liked me and…"

Dave grinned, the nerves vanishing. "Just shut up and kiss me you dork." Then he wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him close, grinning like a fool. Dave Strider was in love, and not even in an ironic way.


End file.
